The present invention relates generally to agricultural harvesting machines having multiple mower-conditioner heads, and more particularly relates to a frame mechanism for repositioning the heads between operating and transport configurations.
Agricultural mower-conditioner combinations are well known and include self-propelled and pull-behind types. One common problem involves transporting large capacity machines between fields as the machine capacity is limited by the width of the mower-conditioner unit. Large capacity mower-conditioners are typically equipped with multiple mower-conditioner heads mounted on a frame that allows repositioning of the heads between an operating configuration and a transport configuration. The mower-conditioner heads are often the same or similar head units used in single head machines for production efficiency. When in the operating configuration, the heads may be arranged adjacently such that the line of cutting extends along a single transverse axis, or overlapping wherein the lines of cutting or the heads are staggered with one leading another and a slight overlap in cutting at the juncture of two adjacent heads. Adjacent heads provide a continuous transverse cutting line and to fully utilize available cutting capacity; however, the cutters on both heads must be synchronized to avoid knife interference during operation. Overlapping heads underutilize the full cutting capacity of the cutterbars.
Problems encountered when using multiple heads on a movable frame include maintaining accurate transverse positioning of the cutterbars when heads are adjacently aligned in an operating configuration and maneuverability of the tractor and mower combination when the heads are configured for transport. These problems are magnified when swath and windrow management are addressed in the design.
It would be advantageous to provide a frame arrangement for connecting a multiple head mower-conditioner combination to a tractor that would be enable at least two individual heads to be laterally positioned in an operating configuration with sufficient accuracy to assure complete crop cutting coverage while avoiding interference between the adjacent cutting elements. Further advantages would be realized by a frame arrangement that would position at least two individual heads for transport within a width on par with the width of the tractor to which it is connected. Still further advantages would be realized by a frame arrangement for a multiple head mower-conditioner unit that could be easily adapted for use with other agricultural implements.